


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mutual Pining, Seo Changbin-centric, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, mentions of woochan, sleeping over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763995
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**6:15 PM**

A knock at the door isn't what Felix expected when sat down to binge watch some dramas. _Did someone accidentally break their shower again?_ He wondered.It happened before,with his next door neighbor Woojin after his husband Chan accidentally slipped in the shower and grabbed the shower head,causing it to break off.

Another knock broke Felix out of his thoughts."I'm sorry,give me a minute!"He called and the knocking stopped,telling him that whoever was knocking had heard him.


End file.
